


Trapped

by WannaMakeIt



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaMakeIt/pseuds/WannaMakeIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first Archive story, and it's a little odd. It may be hard to find, considering the fact that I made up my own characters, so have fun with your imagination. I recommend this to people who aren't easily shocked, and are pretty used to kinda weird stories. Please give me feedback! 
            </p></blockquote>





	Trapped

The very first time I made contact with him, I was 16 years old, bored, and had an internet connection. One night, I just couldn't sleep, and well, I was curious about how different kinds of guys would react to a girl like me doing... this. 

I've always liked chatrooms. There's something very intertaining about chatting with random people online and finding some hormonal teenage boys who ask you for nudes. After denying all of their requests, some continuously demand them, and others are fine with that and keep telling me I'm beautiful. Guys are an interesting breed of people, aren't they?

Only one has stood out among all of the others, though. His name was Chris. He seemed pretty normal on the surface with his slightly dirty blonde hair and what seemed to be his favorite blue hoodie. (I only know because I could see the wrists of them in all of his dick pics.) He wasn't so average, though. Y'see, Chris was into some pretty weird, deviant, sex acts. Of course, being quite impressionable, I told him that I'd try anything once, which was the unfortunate truth. 

After I got to know him, I ignored all of the other random guys. I payed attention to only two guys: Chris and my boyfriend Jake. The two were roughly the same age, but because of a mixup, Jake ended up being only a year ahead of me. Of course, I couldn't tell Jake about Chris, since my relationship with him could've been considered a form of cheating, but I considered it something much more innocent than that.

I thought of him as more of a backup plan, but Chris demanded unconditional commitment from me. He demanded that he come first, even before Jake, but I couldn't swear my loyalty to him. He didn't appreciate that one bit. He wanted me all to himself, and we got closer to that with every passing year.

We messaged each other roughly once every other week. We soon began to video chat each other, proving that we were who we said. We got along really well: he made me laugh and I made him... ahem. So anyway, during my senior year of high school, while Jake was at college, we broke up since long distance wasn't working for us. It worked between Chris and me. It worked really well.


End file.
